


Wake Up

by crazyjane



Series: VIXXentines 2021 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, VIXXentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: Who’s there? Is someone there? Why can’t I see you?‘I don’t know if you can hear me. I hope so. The nurse said she didn’t know but I’m … I’m going to believe you can.’Something’s wrong. Something happened.Why can’t I remember?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Series: VIXXentines 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a few days late, but here's my first entry for the VIXXentines21 challenge.
> 
> Prompt: 'my heart is still remembering'
> 
> Prompts and rules are available [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14PKiMGg7QJnXsq4lSLBcBk5LR19wVaadRCi8kXNB42E/edit?usp=sharing)

‘... are you saying? It sounds like …’

_Who’s there? Is someone there? Why can’t I see you?_

‘I don’t care. I have to see him.’

_I can’t see you. I can’t see anything. I can’t open my eyes._

‘I know! Sorry, sorry, look, can I just …’

_Move. Open eyes, raise hand, twitch finger, something. Anything. Nothing._

‘Oh, god … oh, god, Binnie.’

_You sound hurt. Like you got punched. Did someone punch you?_

‘It’s me. I’m here.’

_Here? Where is here? Why can’t I think?_

‘I’m here, Hongbin.’

_Hongbin? Is that … that’s my name. But who are you?_

‘I don’t know if you can hear me. I hope so. The nurse said she didn’t know but I’m … I’m going to believe you can.’

_I can hear you. I know your voice. I think._

‘I’m sorry it took so long to get here. I came as soon as I found out. Your phone was smashed in the … was smashed. They found Wonshik’s card in your wallet, he called me, and I was in a meeting, I didn’t pick up the first time, or the second, I was going to turn the phone off but something …’

_Do I have to make an appointment to see you now, too … wait. I said that to you. Why? You didn’t like it. But I was joking. Didn’t you know that?_

*****

‘Sorry I had to leave yesterday.’

_You came back._

‘... just so much I couldn’t get out of. I don’t even really want the part but they insisted I audition.’

_Audtion? Are you an actor? Yes. No. Not always?_

‘... now, and I’m staying, I’ll stay with you, I don’t care if they …’

_Yes. Stay. Stay with me._

‘Are you in pain? Stupid question, of course you must be … I hope this doesn’t hurt you too much, I just have to …’

_Pain’s far away. Is that your hand? Holding mine. You’re warm. It feels good. Feels right.We’ve done this before, a lot._

****

_You’re not talking. Why aren’t you talking? Are you still here?_

_I wish I could remember your name. I can picture you. Us. You’re so beautiful._

‘… I fell asleep.’

_Your hair’s sticking up now, isn’t it?_

‘Oh no, my hair .. urgh.’

_You always look cute in the morning. All rumpled and soft._

‘I’m glad you can’t see me right now, I look terrible.’

_Wish I could see you. Why can’t I open my eyes?_

_Something’s wrong. Something happened._

*****

‘I’m so _mad_ at you, Binnie …’

_What?_

‘I told you not to drive in this weather … I told you there were road alerts and everything, I said it could wait, whatever it was couldn’t be so important you had to risk your life!’

_It was important. I know that. Now or never. No second chance. But I can’t remember what …_

‘Of course you knew better, you didn’t listen, you never listen to me, Binnie, even when …’ 

_Was I in an accident? I … yes, I was driving. So much rain, couldn’t see … there’s nothing after that. Just your voice._

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t get … it’s just … seeing you now, like _this_ , I ...’

_Don’t cry. Please don’t cry._

‘They told me I should prepare myself, that you might not ever … and they’re right, I know that, in my head I know I should, but my heart … I can’t let go of you, not while my heart is still remembering how you sounded on the phone, like you had the biggest secret in the world and you couldn’t wait to share it with me. Not while I can still see you rolling your eyes and trying not to smile when I say I need you to tell me again that you love me, while I can still hear you saying I told you five minutes ago, Hakyeon …’

_Hakyeon. Your name is Hakyeon. How could I forget that? How could I forget you?_

‘... not without knowing why you needed to see me so urgently. Why you couldn’t just tell me over the phone.’

_I wanted … I was going to … why can’t I remember?_

*****

‘... and if you don’t wake up, if you … all I’ll have left is this stupid paper bag they gave me with your things in it. Your wallet. Your phone. Your watch - oh no, that’s broken too, I’ll get it fixed … what’s this?’

_That’s it. That’s why I had to see you._

‘What is this? Is it what you …’’

_Open it. Just open the damn box._

‘Binnie … is this ...’

_You know what it is._

‘Were you …’

_Wake up, Bean. Wake up._

‘I … I can’t …’

_Don’t go. Please don’t go._

_*****_

_Say something. Why aren’t you saying something? You never shut up and now when I need you to talk, you won’t? Just say anything._

‘You bastard. You complete … _this_ is what couldn’t wait? This is why you had to get in your stupid car with its stupid bald tires and go out in the biggest storm in _years_? This couldn’t wait _twelve fucking hours_ until our lunch date?’

_No, it couldn’t. I would have lost my nerve. It couldn’t wait._

‘No … oh god, Binnie, what am I supposed to do with this?’

_You don’t … you sound like you don’t want it …_

‘What am I supposed to say?’

_Nothing. You don’t have to tell me. I get it. I fucked up._

‘How can I …’

_I’m glad I’m asleep. It’s better. I’ll stay asleep … then I don’t have to …_

‘Wake up!’ screamed Hakyeon, half-rising from his seat, grabbing Hongbin by one shoulder, his other hand clenched around the ring box. ‘Lee Hongbin, you wake up _right now_! Do you hear me?’ Heedless of the plaster casts and the bruises and the bandages, Hakyeon shook Hongbin roughly. ‘You do not get to just lie there and leave me with this and just … _die_.’ The word broke open in his mouth and he sagged, his forehead resting against Hongbin’s upper arm. ‘Please … please just open your eyes, please, Binnie ... I need you to wake up, I need you to to be all right, and … I need …’ He took a deep, gulping breath. ‘I need to know which one of us is changing our name.’

Nothing. Only the slow rise and fall of Hongbin’s chest, the hum of the monitors.

Hakyeon didn’t move, except to squeeze his eyes shut. ‘Please,’ he whispered.

Still nothing.

And then ...

Hongbin’s voice sounded clogged, and a little slurred from the morphine in his veins, but the words were clear. ‘You are.’

Heart in his throat, barely daring to believe, Hakyeon couldn’t look up. His thoughts chased each other. _He spoke. He’s awake. No, it’s just me hearing what I want to hear. Is it? Is it real?_

‘Hongbin?’

‘Yeah …’

‘You’re awake.’ 

‘Yeah …’ Hongbin cleared his throat. ‘You’re changing your name.’

Almost giddy with relief, Hakyeon countered, ‘Why me?’.

‘Because I bought the ring.’ It was such a matter-of-fact response, so unromantic and utterly Hongbin, that Hakyeon smiled.

‘But you didn’t give it to me,’ said Hakyeon.

‘But I was going to.’

‘It doesn’t matter anyway,’ said Hakyeon, changing tack. ‘I’m older, so you should take my name.’ Hongbin made a quiet scoffing noise and shrugged his shoulders, then winced. ‘ _And_ I’m sexier. You can’t argue with that, you said so yourself.’ 

‘When did I say that?’ 

Hongbin’s voice was stronger, the amusement clear. Hakyeon raised his head. Hongbin’s face was covered in deep red and purple bruises, the skin over one cheekbone split and swollen, the splint across his nose making him appear a little cross-eyed. But there was laughter in those eyes behind the pain, and something in Hakyeon’s chest eased to see it. ‘Many, many times,’ he said, smiling wider. ‘Practically every day. So I win.’

‘No,’ objected Hongbin. ‘ _I_ win.’

‘How?’ Hakyeon exclaimed. ‘What can you possibly offer to beat that?’ Hongbin just smiled smugly and gestured vaguely at his battered body with the hand not encased in plaster. ‘All right, I’ll give you that. But aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself? I mean … you haven’t actually _asked_ me yet.’

‘Oh, for …’ Hongbin spluttered. ‘Really? You’re still going to make me?’

‘Absolutely,’ said Hakyeon. ‘If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it properly. I’ll forgive you not getting down on one knee …’

‘Thanks,’ said Hongbin dryly.

‘But you’d better make up for it with a _really_ good proposal.’

‘Fine. Take advantage of a man on his deathbed, then.’ Hongbin sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘Oww. Okay, then.’ He blew out a long breath, then, gripped by nerves, dropped his gaze. Gently, Hakyeon reached out and tilted Hongbin’s chin up. ‘Okay. Okay … well … so I … I’ve wanted to ask for a while now, and I bought the ring like a month ago, I had to steal one of yours to get the size, and it had to be just right, so it took a while to find, and I was going to ask but it never seemed like the right time, you were tired, or I was, or we had to be somewhere, or something else happened and I started thinking maybe this wasn’t supposed to happen even though I knew that was crap but the idea wouldn’t go away and …’

‘Hongbinnie,’ said Hakyeon softly. ‘Breathe’.

Hongbin swallowed. ‘I was going to ask you at lunch. Down on one knee and everything. Where everyone could see. But … the more I thought about it, the more I knew I just had to do it right now. And I knew how late it was, and I knew the weather was bad, but I thought, if I let that stop me, I might never be able to do it. So I got in the car and it was dumb, it was reckless, and I fucked everything up, and I’m sorry, but … god, this is nothing like I was … but will you, anyway? Marry me?’ He stopped, looking at Hakyeon fearfully.

‘Well,’ said Hakyeon, drawing it out. There was a suspicious shine in his eyes.

“ _Hakyeon_ …’

‘Of course I will.’

Hongbin felt his mouth stretch into a wide, foolish grin. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, really,’ said Hakyeon, shaking his head. ‘Why are you so surprised? How could you doubt it?’

‘Because I’m an idiot?’ said Hongbin sheepishly.

‘You are,’ Hakyeon said fondly. ‘An over-thinking, second-guessing, ridiculously adorable idiot. And now you belong to me.’

‘Now who’s getting ahead of things? We’re not even married yet.’

Hakyeon poked Hongbin gently in the chest. ‘That’s why you’re going to hurry up and get better as fast as you can. Because I’m not waiting one minute longer than I have to, and we’re going to do this right. You _owe_ me, after that proposal.’ Hongbin opened his mouth to protest, but Hakyeon overrode him. ‘You do. And I have _plans_.’

‘Plans?’ asked Hongbin, suddenly wary. 

‘Plans. I want the full package. Big reception, gift registry, flowers, cake, personalised stationery, we’re going to have all of it. And don’t think you can avoid making decisions about this, either.’

‘Wait …’

‘You’re stuck in this bed for a while so that means I’ve got you right where I want you.’ The gleam in Hakyeon’s eyes promised endless hours of poring over sample books and cake-tasting, with every choice treated like it was crucial to the fate of the world. 

Hongbin groaned. ‘I don’t suppose it’ll do me any good to say I’d rather we just get a celebrant to come and marry us right now?’

That idea was instantly dismissed with a wave of Hakyeon’s hand. ‘None whatsoever. Now,’ Hakyeon said, pulling out his phone, ‘I already have a few ideas about wedding themes …’ He started tapping away at the keyboard, only to find the screen covered by Hongbin’s hand. 

‘Could you at least put the ring on, first?’ Hongbin said.

Hakyeon opened the box and presented it to Hongbin. ‘You do it. Please.’ With only one good arm and blurry vision, Hongbin fumbled with the ring, nearly dropping it, but between them, they managed to slide it onto Hakyeon’s finger. Hakyeon looked down at the slim white gold band with its three tiny inset chips of sapphire, and this time, couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in his eyes.

‘I love you,’ said Hongbin. ‘I’m sorry. I wanted to do this right for you.’

‘Sssh, Hongbinnie,’ said Hakyeon through a watery smile. ‘It’s perfect.’ He leaned over and kissed Hongbin carefully on the unbruised side of his mouth. ‘Now,’ he said, sitting back, ‘how do you feel about full traditional hanbok? Or should we go for high end fashion? Or what about ...’

Hongbin sighed. ‘Honestly? I’d marry you if we were both in pyjamas with fluffy slippers andyou had your bed hair.’ For that, he got a sharp rap on the knuckles. ‘Ow.’

‘ _Concentrate_ ,’ said Hakyeon.

‘Yes, dear,’ Hongbin said, his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

‘I’m going to like hearing you say that every day.’

‘You wish.’

‘I _know_. Now - let’s talk colours ...’

**Author's Note:**

> Being in hospital is useful for inspiration, if nothing else. ;)


End file.
